Hand in Hand
by InuYasha's One True Love
Summary: ok, crappy title..ok so basically kagome's cousin my own character happens to end up in the feudal era with kagome. how shippou reacts and how they all see a different side of inuyasha! rated for a few curses
1. This Isn't Good'

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

Chapter 1 'This Isn't Good'

It had been 3 days since Kagome had seen her friends in the Feudal Era. Usually she would have been back, but something was stopping her. This 'something' was a raven haired miniature of Kagome who went by the name of Shia, and happened to be Kagome's younger cousin. Shia was staying at the Higurashi Shrine while her wealthy parents were on a business trip.

Kagome slip open the doors leading to the well. 'Maybe if I go in quietly, she won't show up.' she peaked out through a crack in the door. 'Good, no sign of her.' She lifted her leg over the side of the well. 'Now just hop in and I'll be home fr-' "Hiya Kagome!" Kagome shrieked and fell onto the ground next to the well. 'She's like the pop-up book from Hell!' "Hi Shia," she said over-kindly, hiding her frustration. She sat with her back to the well, trying to think of a way to make Shia leave. "You know what Gramps told me about the well?" Shia innocently struck up a conversation. "Probably," Kagome mumbled. "What did Gramps tell you Shia?" She put on a fake smile and pretended to listen to the girl telling her some far-from-the-truth story their Grandfather had told her. As she talked, she hopped onto the side of the well. "Shia," Kagome said worriedly. "Be careful on the side of the well." Shia leaned over. "Why?" she asked as she slipped. Kagome jumped up and grabbed her wrist as she fell into the well. "I'm slipping!" the little girl shrieked, trying to hold on. "So am I!" Kagome shouted as she felt her body falling into the well also. As they toppled toward the ground, Kagome pulled Shia tight to her body and shouted, "Don't let go!" In a flash of blue, the pair had been thrust into the Feudal Era. Kagome looked at the bright blue sky about the well and mumbled, "This isn't good."

I know it's kinda short. But please comment! I'd like to know what you think! And tell me if I should even bother adding another chapter. Thanx for reading!


	2. Welcome Back'

1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 'Welcome Back!'

As Kagome was gazing at the sky, the small fox demon Shippou peered over the side of the well. "Kagome!" he shouted excitedly "Welcome back!" His face disappeared momentarily and she heard him shouting, "Inuyasha! Kagome's back! Would you hurry up?" His smiling face reappeared and he continued to make conversation, not noticing the small girl clutched to Kagome's waist. "Inuyasha was very worried," he continued. "He slept by the well every night and-" He was cut off by a bonk to the head from none other than InuYasha. "Shut your mouth!" he shouted and then peered down the well. He smiled at Kagome. "What took so long? You said 2 days and you were gone for..." He stopped as he noticed the quivering figure hiding behind Kagome. "Kagome," he pointed. "Who's that?" Kagome huffed. "Can someone help me out of this well and then maybe I'll explain who she is!"

In a few moments, Kagome, Shia, and the bag were out of the well. Kagome explained the situation while she put a band-aid on her's and Shia's knees. "This is Shia, she's my cousin. She's been spending time at the shrine with my family and she kind of followed me into the well house." InuYasha interrupted. "That's no excuse! You should have just jumped right in the well and got your ass back here!" Kagome shot him a death glare and he stayed quiet. "Shia was sitting on the well's edge and she fell in. I grabbed her so she wouldn't get hurt but we both slipped and fell in. Now we're here." When Kagome finished her story, she stayed quiet to let the two boys process the information she'd just told them. The quiet was interrupted as they heard a cell phone ring. Kagome and Shia pulled out identical cell phones. "It's mine," Shia announced as she answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause and then, "Yeah, hold on a second." She handed the phone to Kagome. "It's your mom," she told her. "Hi, Mom?" 'Hi Hunny. Listen, would you mind keeping Shia in the Feudal Era for about two weeks? I think we could use a break from her. Even Gramps is running out of things to tell her to keep her quiet!' Kagome looked at InuYasha and thought quickly about the consequences of not asking him first. "Sure mom," she answered. "It's no problem at all." After Kagome was done on the phone the group returned to the campsite to introduce Shia to the rest of the team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? It's a little longer than the first chapter..but still short. I'll take any suggestions or comments you've got!


	3. She Can Stay'

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 'She Can Stay'

On the way to the campsite Shippou and Shia walked in front of InuYasha and Kagome. Shippou was excitedly telling Shia about the new world she was in. When they got to the campsite, Miroku and Sango looked at the small girl confusedly. "This," Kagome began. "Is my cousin Shia. She sort of fell into the well with me." The group nodded in acknowledgment. "My name is Miroku," the monk said, stepping up. "I am a monk" Then Sango stepped up. "My name is Sango," she said, smiling. "I am a demon hunter, but I don't slay all demons, only bad ones." Then she pointed to Kirara. "This is my pet and companion, Kirara, she's a two-tailed cat demon, but she's a good demon." Then Kagome stepped up again. "You've met Shippou," she pointed to him. "He's a fox demon." Then she pointed to InuYasha. "And this is InuYasha. He's a half-dog demon." InuYasha 'fehed' in response. "Kagome, make some ramen," he demanded. Kagome sighed but agreed. In a little while they were sitting eating some delicious ramen. It got dark soon after so they all set up their beds for the night. InuYasha went to his usual place, a little ways away from the rest of the group. Once Kagome was sure Shippou and Shia were fast asleep, she made her way to InuYasha. "InuYasha," she whispered. He opened one eye to see her. "What's the matter?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't gone to sleep. She sat down next to him and shivered a bit. "Wait," he said as she was about to talk. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him so she would be warmer. "Alright," he said. "What did you want?" Kagome was thankful the darkness of the night hid her blush. "Well," she began. "I know you'll probably be mad at me, but Shia has to stay here for 2 weeks." She looked up as his ear twitched as he thought. "So," he answered. "That means that _you'll _be staying for 2 weeks too, right?" Kagome nodded. In his head, InuYasha was screaming, 'Yes! Just say yes! Kagome will be here! SAY YES!' But he hesitated and pretended to think it over. "Fine," he said at last, trying to sound a bit annoyed. Kagome smiled and gave him a thank you kiss on his cheek. Now it was InuYasha's turn to be thankful for the darkness. "Thank you," she said, and returned to her sleeping bag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Another chapter down! I know, it's really short and that kinda sucks...but it's still good, right? Please leave a review! Thankies!


	4. ‘Can I Learn To Do That?’

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 'Can I Learn To Do That?'

The group decided to stay at their campsite for the remainder of the two weeks, to ensure Shia's safety. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome ll say watching Shippou, Shia, and Kirara playing. "You know," Sango giggled. "I think Shippou has a crush on Shia." Kagome giggled too as Shippou puffed out his chest to look tough. "Kagome," Miroku started. "Why was Shia at your shrine to begin with?" InuYasha gave the same questioning look. "Yeah," he said. "You never have visitors at the shrine." Sango added, "And you've never talked about any relatives before." Kagome smiled. "Well," she began. "We really just found out about these relatives. It turns out that they're really wealthy. They go on a lot of trips and this time they wanted to go on one that they couldn't take Shia on. So they decided to call us and see if they could drop her off at the shrine." The group nodded in acknowledgment. After a while, they started to get hungry, so Kagome cooked up some more ramen. She called Shia, Shippou, and Kirara over and served everyone a bowl. Shippou and Shia chatted excitedly about everything they had in common. Kirara mewed every once in a while, as if she was in the conversation as well. InuYasha looked like he was starting to get annoyed with the chattering so Kagome shushed them and told them to eat. They were all eating happily until kagome sensed a jewel shard. "InuYasha," she began, but InuYasha had sensed the demon itself. "Go hide," he told Shippou and Shia. The two young ones ran and hid while the rest took their battle stances. "Shippou," Shia said worriedly. "What's Kagome doing, she's going to get hurt!" Within seconds, the huge demon appeared. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted, sending a blast toward the demon. The demon toppled over. "Feh," InuYasha scoffed. "Too easy." Kagome stepped p and picked up a jewel shard and purified the demon with her touch. Miroku finished by sucking up the remains with his Wind Tunnel. Kagome put the jewel in the little bottle held around her neck along with the other shards they had collected. Shia and Shippou ran out from their hiding place and straight to InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Shia shouted. "Can you teach us how to do that?" She looked up at him with big, round, irresistible eyes. InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was leaning against a tree. He looked back at the two children and smiled a heroic smile. "Sure," he said "I'll start training you tomorrow morning." Kagome looked over at InuYasha from the tree she was leaning against. 'Is InuYasha really agreeing to spend time with 2 little annoying kids?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaaaaaaaaaaay, another chapter! I think I'm doing good, what do you think? Read and review!


	5. First Lesson'

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 'First Lesson'

Early the next morning, the two young children awoke with the birds. They crept slowly and quietly away from the camp to where the sleeping form of InuYasha sat- and pounced on him. This, of course, woke him up, but he restrained from yelling for fear of waking everyone up. "Are you awake InuYasha?" Shia innocently asked. "Yeah, yeah," he yawned. The three walked to a clearing nearby and InuYasha began teaching them how to hold a sword and different ways to strike with one. Later, but still in the morning, kagome and the others woke up. "Kagome," Sango called. "Miroku and I are going to the next town over to restock our supplies, don't worry about making any lunch for us!" Kagome waved good-bye to them and began to make some lunch for the rest of the gang. She finished around noon. 'Perfect timing,' she thought. She wrapped the food up in her handkerchief and walked over to the clearing where the lesson was going on. She walked over quietly, not wanted to interrupt or miss something cute or funny. She placed the handkerchief of food down and leaned against a tree to watch for a little while. Shia and Shippou were trying different lunges at InuYasha. Their "swords" were sticks InuYasha had obviously snapped off some random tree. He was blocking the attacks easily with his arm, giving encouragement as the attacked. Surprisingly, he was a little sweaty. 'Boy,' Kagome thought. 'He can handle 20 demons all at once, but two little kids take turns attacking him and he breaks into a sweat.' She giggled at her thoughts. InuYasha, with his amazing hearing, heard Kagome's giggle and turned in her direction. With this small distraction, Shippou and Shia jumped at him at the same time. When the dust settled, InuYasha was on the ground with Shippou and Shia on top of him, and, to Kagome's surprise, he was laughing right along with them.

After their laughing fit was through, they walked over to Kagome for some food. "You guys are a mess!" she shouted as she saw the state they were in. Messy, sweaty, all around gross. "You," she continued, pointing at Shippou and Shia. "Need a bath tonight!" The children huffed. "How come we have to take baths but you're not making InuYasha take one!" they argued. "InuYasha is old enough to make the decision to bath on his own," she explained. "I'm not bathing out in the open!" shouted Shia, blushing at the thought. Kagome sighed. "You could wear a bathing suit, but you don't have one with you." Shia smiled slyly. "Yes I do," she said. "I shoved it in your bag one day. I could have used it as an excuse to stay at the shrine longer." She took up a dramatic pose. "But mother," she said dramatically. "I can't leave! Why you ask? My favorite bathing suit! I've lost it! No mother, I can't get a new one! I need _that _one!" She took a theatrical bow and then sat down. Kagome laughed at her cousin's performance. "You're lucky Shia," she smiled. Then she turned to Shippou and InuYasha. "I've got bathing suits for you two too, if you'd like to join us." Shia blushed wildly at the thought. "Kagome!" she shrieked. The rest of them laughed. "You'll be in a bathing suit!" Kagome patted Shia on the back. After laughing so much, everyone was nearly starving. After forcing all of them, including InuYasha, to wash their hands in the stream, they sat down to eat.

After they ate, Kagome declared it bath time and they all marched back to the camp to change into their bathing suits. Shia's pink two-piece may have made Shippou blush, but it was nothing to the reaction of InuYasha to Kagome's purple bikini. She blushed as she stepped out from the spot she was changing in, behind a bush. "Uhm," she stuttered. "Maybe I should have gotten something less revealing." InuYasha was gaping at her, blushing as well. 'She looks so...amazing,' he thought. Kagome looked him up and down. She couldn't complain about the way he looked in his swimming trunks, with every perfect muscle in plain sight. The two stood there gaping at each other until Shia got annoyed. "Hello!" she shouted, breaking the two out of their trances. "Can we get moving?" InuYasha couldn't help but laugh at her. Standing there with her hands on her hips, she was an exact replica of Kagome, only a little chubby, still with a little baby fat. And she definitely wasn't as shapely as Kagome.

When they got to the cool waters of the lake they were all relieved. It was unusually hot out, so the water was more than refreshing. "Alright," Kagome began. "Time for you two to get clean!" She went to grab Shia, who slid under water to avoid being caught. She popped up near Shippou and soon and all out splash war was raging. It was basically Shippou and Shia versus Kagome and cleanliness until Kagome splashed InuYasha, who was laughing at her. They all stood in shock as the hanyou's face turned from bewilderment to a playful angry. He lunged at Kagome and held her arms while the children got closer to splash her more and more. She was laughing and sputtering and blushing all at the same time. After a while, the children got bored with splashing her and turned on InuYasha. He retaliated with picking them up and dumping them back in the water, which they found quite amusing. His arms were getting tired and he had an annoyed expression on his face so Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "You think it's funny huh?" InuYasha smirked making his way towards her. Kagome realized the mistake of laughing. He was going to dump her in the water just like he had to two children! She tried to run, but it's hard to run in water so she didn't' get far. Inuyasha caught her around the waist and picked her up. He took the opportunity to tickle her, making her blush and giggle and then dropped her in the water.

Soon they were all tired out and the children surrendered to Kagome and her bar of soap and bottle of shampoo. Shia could have cleaned herself fine, but she complained until Kagome at least washed her hair. After washing her's, Shia's, and Shippou's hair she turned to InuYasha, who was sitting in the water's shallow end. "Inuyasha," she called. "Would you like me to wash your hair?" 'Sounds wonderful,' he thought. "Alright," he accepted. He waded over to her and she began to wash his long silver hair, being careful of the two ears at the top of his head. Once she had washed her hair, they decided to go back to camp. Their hair dried quickly in the evening air and when they got back to camp Shia and Kagome brushed their hair. "Shia," Kagome put her brush down. "Brush Shippou's hair, would you?" Shia's happily agreed and the young ones chatted happily as she brushed his hair. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha pulling his fingers through his hair like a brush. She laughed and walked over to him. "Need some help?" she offered. He Shrugged and let her brush his hair. That night, everyone's hair shone it's brightest, and everyone fell asleep very early. They didn't even stay awake long enough to see Sango and Miroku return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Long chapter! What'dya think? It was fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read!


	6. The Cut Knee & The Broken Heart'

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 'A Cut Knee & A Broken Heart'

Every morning Kagome would wake up early, after InuYasha, Shia, and Shippou, and watch them practice and bring them lunch. She never interrupted, unless it was to help the young ones get the upper hand on the hanyou. One morning, Shia lunged at InuYasha, of course he dodged, and she tripped and fell. With Shia crying over her cut knee, Shippou running in circles around InuYasha , yelling at him to help, and his inexperience with children, Kagome thought InuYasha would turn to her for help. But he didn't. Instead, to Kagome's surprise, he picked her up and tended to her knee, and even calmed both children down. "Sh," she heard him say. "It's just a scrap, right? We all know Shia is strong, so it can't hurt _that _bad." Kagome sat in awe. 'He's being so sweet,' she thought. 'I've never seen him this nice to a child, he'd be such a great father if he keeps this up.' An image of him holding a child with raven-black hair crept into her mind and she shook the thought away, blushing. She smiled as Shia kissed InuYasha on the cheek as a thank you and InuYasha lightly blushed and turned away.

Then Kagome turned her head. "InuYasha," she yelled. "I sense two jewel shard, coming this way fast!" InuYasha sniffed the air and then huffed. "It's that mangy wolf," he said, obviously angry. "Kouga," Shippou explained to Shia, walking towards Kagome. "He's a wolf demon." He covered Shia's face as the dust cloud appeared. "Hey Kagome!" Kouga shouted, ignoring InuYasha storming over and not noticing the two young ones near her. "How's it going?" Kagome inwardly sighed. "I'm fine Kouga. And you?" InuYasha was closer now, so Shia ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "I don't like him," she whispered in his ear. "I don't like how he's flirting with Kagome." And she was right, there was Kouga, flirting with Kagome, oblivious to her fake smile. "I hate him too," InuYasha whispered back. "So Kagome," Kouga continued. "Where's the mutt-face?" This angered InuYasha and Shia, who had moved up onto his shoulders. "Right here, wolf," he said angrily. Kouga turned and at once noticed Shia on his shoulders. His first thought was, 'She looks like Kagome!' He pointed at he rudely. "Who's that?" Shia instantly had an amazing plan. "Who's it look like I am?" she asked sarcastically, trying to impersonate InuYasha's rudeness. "Well," Kouga continued. "You almost look like you could be her daughter." Shia shrugged. "Maybe." She hoped Kagome and InuYasha caught on and played along. Kagome did. 'She's not exactly saying that she is my daughter, but who will she say is the father?' InuYasha, sadly was oblivious, luckily he kept his mouth shut. Kouga was speechless. "Well then," he sputtered. "If you're Kagome's daughter then who's the father? Not mutt-face over here, I know that much." Shia lightly shrugged again. "Maybe he is, maybe he's not." Kouga was becoming angry. "Is mutt-face your father or not!" he shouted. Shia yawned at him. "Maybe. Ya know, he could have adopted me, or he could be my real dad, it's for you to figure out." Kagome was so happy with her cousin. 'She's a genius!' she thought. Kouga turned to Kagome. "Well?" he demanded. Kagome looked at him confusedly. "Well what?" she asked. "Is mutt-face your mate!" Kagome yawned as Shia had. "I think Shia explained this to you already." Kouga's face turned red and he turned away. "Whatever," he huffed. "I've got other things to do right now." with that he ran back the way he had come, leaving a dust cloud. When he had gone, Shia jumped off InuYasha's shoulders and ran to Kagome. "That was amazing!" Kagome shouted, picking her up and spinning around. "How did you think to do that?" Shia giggled. "I just didn't like him, and it seemed like a good idea, so I tried it! I don't think InuYasha knows what's going on, but I don't think that Kouga guy will be bothering you for a while!" Kagome smiled and placed Shia down. They both looked at InuYasha, who still had a confused look on his face, and starting laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so this one was pritty short. How'dya like it?


	7. Quick, Pretend You Love Me'

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 'Quick, Act Like You Love Me!'

InuYasha decided to take a break from training, and to show them around the forest a bit. "InuYasha," Kagome complained. "It's dangerous!" Shippou puffed out his chest. "We'll be fine," he said bravely. "I'll protect Shia, and InuYasha will protect you." Shia giggled and kissed Shippou's cheek. "My knight in shining armor," she giggled as he face turned bright red. Kagome smiled. "Alright," she gave in. "But not for too long." Sango ran over. "Don't leave me with this pervert!" she shouted. Miroku was running a few feet after. "Wait Sango," he shouted. "I was just joking!" Kagome laughed. "Oh, come no Sango," she giggled. "I think you two could you some time alone. Sango blushed in a combination of the meaning of Kagome's words and MIroku grabbing her hand. "Yes my love," he wooed. "Let's go back to the camp." With that, they walked away. Kagome shook her head. "They're so in love, it's funny some times." InuYasha turned towards the forest. "C'mon." he sounded impatient. "I want to get going."

Shippou and Shia walked in front, chattering on about flowers and leaves and trees while InuYasha and Kagome talked behind them. "InuYasha," Kagome started. "Why are you so anxious to walk through the forest? It's not like we've never been here before." InuYasha looked down at her and then at the tree canopy above. "Well," he began. "I guess you forgot that tonight is the new moon." Kagome pouted. "I didn't forget," she looked up at him. "So are you trying to find a place to hide or something? I still don't get why we're here." InuYasha crossed his arms into his sleeves and smirked. "I needed a break," he confessed. "Those two are tough for kids. I need to save my energy in case we get attacked while I'm human." Kagome looked up towards Shippou and Shia. They were holding hands and she could tell Shippou was nervous and Shia was carefree as usual. "Yeah," Kagome agreed. The ywalked for a little more until Shia and Shippou ran over to them. "Kagome," Shia whispered. "I see that wolf guy up ahead!" InuYasha growled. "I knew I smelled somethign rotten." Then they heard Kouga shout, "Kagome!" as he caught her scent. Kagome thought quick and threw herself into InuYasha. "Quick," she said. "Pretend you love me!"

'That won't be too tough,' he thought. And his first move was to passionately kiss the raven- haired beauty in his arms. Kouga stopped dead. Kagome- his Kagome- was kissing InuYasha, his rival. "Damn it!" he shouted, kickign the dirt. And then he stormed away. But InuYasha went on kissing. And Kagome returned it. They could have kept kissing all day if Shia hadn't interrupted. "Ahem," she mock coughed, a light blush on her's and Shippou's cheeks. The pair broke apart and looked away from each other quickly. "Kouga left," Shia smiled. "About a minute ago." She looked at Shippou and they began giggling. "Come on," Shippou gestured. "Let's go back to camp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so this one was short too, but I thought it was cute. You love how I added some SangoXMiroku in there. Please review!


	8. Hand in Hand'

1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, any of the characters, or merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter8 'Hand in Hand'

The new moon night passed quickly with nothing eventful happening.

Sooner than anyone realized, it was time for Kagome to bring Shia back home.

The group stood outside the campsite to say their goodbyes to Shia. "It was nice having you," Sango said, giving her a big hug. Shia waved to Miroku, who was bound and gagged for something he had done earlier that morning. InuYasha had surprised everyone by having a tiny sword made for Shippou and Shia each. With InuYasha and Kagome walking behind the two1 young ones, they set off for the well. "Shia," Shippou whispered. "This is for you." He handed her a necklace made of beautiful stones that had been smoothed by the current of a river. She put it on and kissed Shippou on the cheek. "Thank-you," she smiled, he was blushing again. "It's more beautiful than anything I could buy in a store." They continued walking holding hands and chatting about things they would do when they saw each other again. Kagome suppressed a giggle. "Young love," she sighed happily. Expecting InuYasha to just 'feh' at the idea of romance, she was surprised to hear him agree with her. "InuYasha," she started. "You've been acting so differently! Not just to us, but you've been so sweet and kind to Shippou and Shia. Almost-" She was cut off by InuYasha. "Fatherly?" he finished for her. Kagome gazed up at him as he talked. "Actually, I was nice to her at first because she looked and acted so much like you. Strong-willed, courageous, adorable-" He blushed realizing what he had said. "InuYasha," she smirked, and grabbed his hand. "I could say the same thing about you." InuYasha smiled down at her and the two young couples walked the rest of the way to the well _hand in hand_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I hope you all liked it! I know it was a short ending, and a sort of short story, but I'm working on a part two of sorts. Any suggestions? I could use some ideas! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
